Continuous location awareness is a highly desirable feature in modern computing devices. This capability is required, for example, to support location-based applications, Contextual Aware Computing and/or a multitude of LES (Location Enabled Services) applications, where each and every one of these applications and services require location updates (either periodic or sporadic/one time).
Various methodologies may be implemented for determining the location of a mobile device. Trilateration is a way of determining location using the locations of a plurality of other devices, generally referred to as location origins, e.g., cellular base stations, Access Points (APs), and the like.
A position calculation method may include measuring wave propagation parameters, e.g., Time of Flight (ToF) parameters, with respect to a location origin; estimating a distance between the mobile device and the location origin based on the measured parameters, and estimating a position, e.g., an absolute location, a movement, or any other position-related attribute, of the mobile device, for example, based on distances between the mobile device and a plurality of location origins, e.g., by trilateration.
Conventional methods of location estimation may not be able to provide a high degree of accuracy and/or continuous location awareness capabilities in an efficient and/or cost-effective manner.